


One Thing They Let Me Remember

by DylanxBands



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Thomas, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, depressed before the maze, gally is a bitch, idk how to tag, newt and minho are bad friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanxBands/pseuds/DylanxBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WICKED let Thomas remember one thing when he went up into the maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing They Let Me Remember

The Gladers heard the sound of the box coming up.

Gally and Newt opened it.

They saw a boy roughly 16 years of age.

"look at what a shank this kid is" screamed Gally.

Everybody laughed. Alby looked down at the kid, "what's your name kid?"

"Thomas" he replied.

The whispers were heard, Thomas didn't even think they were whispers.

"looks like a fag" 

"we should just throw this kid in the maze tonight"

Thomas was terrified.

Thomas was grabbed by Gally and thrown to the ground.

Thomas didn't like Gally, but he didn't complain, 'complaining gets yourself noticed' Thomas reminded himself.

 

Soon everyone departed and left Thomas sitting alone.

Thomas found a forest, he walked towards it.

Thomas sat down on a log, he saw a stone with sharp edges.

He picked up the stone.

Thomas could tell  he wasn't going to last long in here.

He dragged the stone down his arm painfully slow, blood seeping through his shirt.

Thomas heard footsteps.

He threw the stone and pulled his shirt down.

Thomas saw an Asian guy wearily walking towards him.

He saw how the Asian guy saw the blood on his arm.

The Asian guy introduced himself as Minho.

Minho took a step towards Thomas, "what happened to your arm"

Thomas didn't reply.

Minho grabbed his arm.

Minho felt sympathetic for the boy.

Minho remembers his first day in the glade, he was welcomed with open arms.

Minho suddenly remembers what he came to talk to Thomas about.

"Okay Thomas, the gladers have decided to put you into the maze tonight, Newt and I decided to give you tips on how to survive"

Suddenly a sandy haired boy comes into view.

"Thomas this is Newt."

 

It was sundown, the walls were about to close.

"remember everything we told you Thomas" Newt told Thomas.

Newt and Minho quickly brought Thomas into a hug.

"Thomas" Gally yelled "it's time"

The boys started pushing Thomas into the maze, but suddenly Thomas put a hand up signalling them to stop.

The Gladers stopped, confused when Thomas turned towards the maze with his head down and just walked in.

Thomas turned to face the Gladers just as the doors were opened just a crack, and smiled.

 

(morning because i'm a bad writer)

 

The wall doors were opening, all of the Gladers were there.

Gally was smirking off to the side.

Suddenly cries for help were heard, Minho sprinted into the maze.

The cries were getting closer.

Minho turned to see a bloodied Thomas on the floor, behind him was a dead griever.

He killed it.

Minho helped Thomas up and led him out of the maze.

When they returned to the glade everyone turned to Minho with shocked faces, seeing a live Thomas.

Gally was shocked, he ran up to Thomas, about to strike him when he heard Minho's voice.

"Gally, don't. He killed a Griever, and survived the night in the maze."

Everyone became even more shocked.

 

Alby decided to talk to Thomas, see if he remembered anything and to get details about the maze.

"Thomas! i forgot to ask yo-" Thomas rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I forgot to ask you if you remembered anything" Thomas nodded yes, but still didn't say anything.

"can you tell me?" Alby asked.

Thomas shook his head, no. "but i can show you"

Thomas lifted his shirt over his head, scars visible, you could see his stomach, the way it caved in and all of his ribs being visible.

Alby knew what he remembered. He remembered that in his past he was majorly depressed.

Thomas suddenly ran off, in the direction of the maze.

Alby knew what he was going to do. He was going to try and end his life, like Newt tried to do.

Alby rushed to get all of the gladers in the maze to stop Thomas.

 

"No one comes out of that maze until Thomas is back. Good That?" "good that"

The Gladers went into the maze in search of Thomas, Newt and Minho had an idea of where he went.

"THOMAS NO!" Newt screamed when he saw Thomas at the top of the maze with the knife in his left hand, blood dripping from the right.

Thomas was extremely pale, it was hard to believe that nobody had noticed how thin and fragile Thomas was.

His cheeks were all sunken in, his stomach caved in, all ribs visible. You could see all the scars of self hatred that covered his body.

"Thomas come down, we can help you."

More and more gladers were coming over towards Newt, Minho and Thomas.

They were terrified for Thomas, he was still part of their family, even though they haven't been the best towards him.

 

"HEY THOMAS, JUMP, NOBODY WOULD CARE!" Gally and his crew were yelling.

Thomas looked up.

He stood up.

His body was shaking.

He brought the knife up to his neck.

He fell forwards off the top of the maze, towards the gladers.

They tried to catch him, they failed.

Thomas landed.

The Gladers stared.

They saw a broken, innocent boy.

Empty eyes.

Blood was everywhere.

Newt fell next to Thomas, trying to get a response out of him.

Nothing.

Newt walked up to Gally.

"as second in command, Gally is going out into the maze tonight" Newt pounced on Gally wanting him dead for forcing Thomas to death.

Nobody tied to stop Newt from attacking Gally, because they all knew he deserved it.

 

Thomas didn't deserve to die.

He didn't deserve to be in the maze.

He didn't deserve any bad thing that happened to him.

 

The gladers just wished they realised that sooner.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

HEY GUYS IM SORRY IM A BAD WRITER AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT. :D

 

hope you guys liked this give me requests for one shots to write pleaseeeee.

 


End file.
